broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Starberry Patch
Description Starberry Patch is a light pink earth pony with a dark pink and dark red striped mane. Her cutie mark is a starberry. She has freckles on her cheeks. She lives in Horseshoe Bay with her family, which consists of her two parents, her older sister, and her younger sister. She helps her parents run the family restaurant, called The Cucumber Patch, which grows all of its ingredients. Starberry is often called "Star" by her friends. Starberry is often cheerful in her demeanor and sometimes very gullible and naive. She tries to look on the bright side of life. She's not really a pony who likes a big party and actually prefers close time with a few ponies, like her family or close friends. She's sometimes quite clumsy. Her sister will often drag her along on ghost hunting adventures, though she often doesn't appreciate it. Occasionally, she is really sarcastic. She's afraid of bats, though not her older sister's pet bat, Toffee. Toffee, however, is a very loving bat that shows affection to Starberry in her own way. Starberry is afraid of most bugs. When Starberry sleeps, she wears footie pajamas. She likes to collect seashells. During harvest, she has to work all night under starlight alone, so the weird sleep schedule makes her loopy and she can act quite strange during this time. However, when it's not harvest time, she behaves normally. Starberry is very close with her younger sister, Cherry Belle, and they play together a lot. During winter, she spends most of her time with her grandmother, because the restaurant shuts down during winter so she spends time with her family and friends. She occasionally goes to Ponyville during the summer too, but as a vacation for only a day or two. History Starberry Patch grew up in a small village near the sea, called Horseshoe Bay, with her family until she was very small. When she was a filly, they moved to Ponyville to open the family restaurant. While she was living in Ponyville, she gained her cutie mark. However, the constant attacks from powerful forces, such as Nightmare Moon and Discord, proved to be too much and so her parents moved back to Horseshoe Bay. Starberry was sad to go, since she had to leave her friends in Ponyville, but she vowed to keep in touch. After that, they moved to Horseshoe Bay, set up the restaurant, and have lived there ever since. Starberry sometimes visits the seaside village and catches up with her friends there. When she goes, she stays with her grandmother, Nanna Sugarcane, or aunt, Milk'n'Honey, and cousin, Tea Sprout. She and Tea Sprout play together all the time and have grown up together. They would play at the beach all the time when they were fillies. Milk'n'Honey is her aunt on her mother's side, as is Nanna Sugarcane. Starberry's friends from Horseshoe Bay are Sea Salt, Poppy Puffs, Minty Crunch, Sunnyside Up, Sugar Lace, and Cranberry Buttons. Her foalsitter is named Coral Rose. Starberries Starberries are a rare red fruit that grows in Equestria. They resemble strawberries in shape and color but are different. For instance, starberries do not contain their seeds on the outside. Instead, they are at the core of the fruit. Starberries have a smooth, glossy skin, similar to that of a tomato, and grow larger than the average strawberry. They have green leaves that have five points and their flowers have five teardrop-shaped petals with a red center. Starberries can only be harvested by starlight after a spring or summer shower. Under starlight, the berries glow and are a delicious treat for bats. During the day, the starberries look very different. They are dark brown, very hard, and resemble acorns. They are almost impossible to eat and, when they are, they cause indigestion. However, if harvested under starlight when they are ripe, they maintain their red color and juicyness. If they are not harvested quickly, they lose their flavor. Starberries are sweet and tart at the same time, almost like lemonade. Family Q. Cumber Patch - Starberry's father. He is a long-faced stallion with a dark green mane and tail. His coat is very light green and he has bluegreen eyes. His cutie mark is a cucumber slice. No one knows what the Q initial stands for. Sometimes he wears a blue scarf. Queenie Patch - Starberry's mother. She is a mare with a maroon coat, cream colored mane, and delicate facial features. She has green eyes. She has an upper class accent and it's implied that she fell in love with Q. Cumber when he was a farmhoof for her father. Her cutie mark is a crowned heart with two leaves beside it. ' ' Pepper Prancer Patch '''- Starberry's older sister. She is a young pony with a dark plum coat and wavy dark maroon mane. She has maroon freckles across her nose and back. She has gentle golden eyes. She wears goggles around her neck. Her cutie mark is a black silhouette of a bat and a moon due to her exceptional talent at communicating with nocturnal animals or creatures of dark magic. She’s a shy, dreamy but excitable pony who loves the supernatural. She’s really into the occult. She loves creatures of the night and has a pet bat named Toffee. However, she’s so enthusiastic about the supernatural that she tends to see ghosts, demons, and monsters where there aren’t any. She’s trying to become Ponyville’s first ghost hunter and supernatural buster, but business is a little on the low end. She enjoys researching things in the library and has a thick journal full of notes from her various findings. She has a pair of nightvision goggles so that she can see her lovely nocturnal animals as well as maybe catch a glimpse at a ghost or two. Pepper Prancer has a special somepony, a pegasus named Starsweeper. Starsweeper is a young stallion pegasus with a black coat, teal colored eyes, and a cutie mark of a turquoise star swirled in vanilla-colored clouds. '''Cherry Belle Patch '''- Starberry's baby sister. Cherry Belle is a filly with dark red freckles across her nose. She has a light pink wavy mane and pale green coat with green eyes. She does not have her cutie mark yet. She has an enthusiastic personality and is very energetic. She wears a green bow in her hair. '''Nanna Sugarcane - Starberry's grandmother on her mother's side. Sugarcane has a white mane, green eyes, and a faded dark maroon coat, similar to Queenie's and Pepper Prancer's coats but faded with age. Her cutie mark is two simplified sugarcane stalks in front of a heart. Milk'n'Honey - Milk'n'Honey is Starberry's aunt on her mother's side. She is a mare of sophistication. She's very social and doesn't approve of Tea Sprout's shy nature. She is a light amber colored mare with a white mane. She has raspberry colored eyes. Her cutie mark is a bumblebee and a white flower. Tea Sprout - Tea Sprout is Starberry's cousin, who she grew up with at Horseshoe Cove. Tea Sprout is a yellowish cream-colored pony with an olive green mane and red eyes. Her cutie mark is a tealeaf sprout growing out of dirt. She is talented at brewing teas and is able to read fortunes with the tealeaves. She owns an antique tea set that she takes very good care of. She's very shy. On her father's side, she has an uncle named Pappy Sweet Potato (Patch) and a cousin named Cabbage Patch, who lives with Pappy. Pappy Sweet Potato - Pappy is a faded yellowish orange color with a white mane, originally a brownish red. He has a walker that he uses from time to time because of his hips. His cutie mark is a half-peeled sweet potato. Cabbage Patch - Cabbage Patch is a mare, but a rough-and-tumble tomboyish mare. She often creates trouble for Pappy and is very mischievous. She has an olive green coat with a dark green mane. She has freckles and blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a cabbage with a small white flower next to it. Cabbage Patch has always wanted a sibling, especially a brother, but her parents are traveling salesponies who don't have time for such things or for her. She misses them and their time as a family a lot but she puts on a good face and tries not to show it. Despite similar colors (light pink coat + dark pink mane), Starberry is not 'related to Pinkie Pie. Horsehoe Bay Friends ' ''' Clementine Creme - An upbeat and extremely extroverted pony who has a light orange coat and an orange curly mane. She has a cutie mark of two orange slices. She has dark orange eyes. She wears a red hankerchief around her neck. Clementine is often called "Clem" by her friends. Clementine is playful. Clem has no siblings. She is very loving and has a warm personality. She is a hopeless romantic at heart, but is often a little pushy and has a bit of tunnel vision in her attempts at match-making. For this reason, she also doesn't know about the feelings that Wingnut has. She lives on her own. It is unknown if she is related to the Orange family. '''Wingnut - He's a golden-coated Earth pony that is an inventor. He has two little sisters who are twins, Gidget and Gadget, and a baby brother named Gizmo. His father's name is Radiowaves and his mother's name is Victoria. Wingnut has feelings for Starberry, but she is unaware of this. In an attempt to know what it was like to fly, Wingnut built mechanical wings for himself. This earned him his cutie mark, which is a heart filled with gears that has golden wings. Wingnut sometimes wears goggles, especially when he's working in his shop. Wingnut created Starberry's robot companion, Zeppelin, which Starberry sometimes calls Zeppy or Zepp. He did this to cheer her up when she moved into Ponyville and was lonely. Zeppelin does not have the ability to speak, but he can utter beeps, whistles, and buzzes. His facescreen changes to fit his facial expressions and is similar to an old Gameboy screen. Lemon Jubilee - A yellow Earth pony with a long, flowing white and light-yellow mane colors and light burgundy eyes. Her cutie mark is a lemon slice with flames around it. Sometimes her friends call her "Jubey." She has a lemon orchard that she keeps and she also bakes desserts. Her favorite dessert is lemon squares. When Starberry first began baking desserts made of rare starberries, Lemon saw her as competition. When an attempt to sabotage her went wrong, Starberry was quick to forgive and shake hooves. After that, Lemon saw she was a friendly pony who baked for the love of it rather than the business end of it. Lemon still loved to bake, but she did so without the competition factor... at least in regards to Starberry. Lemon is still competitive at times, and hates to lose. Lemon is loyal, but a scaredy-cat. She doesn't venture anywhere near the Everfree Forest. She also likes a good laugh. She is a very big fan of celebrity chefs from around Equestria and often gets over excited if she sees them. If she's in a competition, though, she gets very nervous if she's competing against someone of high esteem. Ruby Red - Ruby Red is an affectionate Earth pony who has a ruby red grapefruit colored coat and creamy orange hair. Her cutie mark is a scoop of pink sorbet with a leaf on top with a grapefruit slice on the glass. Ruby Red has a lot of pizzaz and energy. She loves to go racing through the White Tail Woods with her friends. She runs a smoothie stand that also serves healthy desserts, as opposed to ice cream and candies. She's a very feminine pony who really enjoys doing up her hair (especially in braids) and wearing fashionable jewelry or hats. Her personality is a mixture of a Southern Belle and a country girl. She has pierced ears. Ruby has a pet cat named Bluebell. Juniper Jazz - A dark teal blue Unicorn with an off-white mane and turquoise eyes. She is musically talented and plays the saxophone using her magic. She also plays piano, but her main instrument is the sax. Her cutie mark is the same as Octavia's, but it's white. Her magic hue is blue. She's a shy pony. She strives to be better than what she is. Juniper teaches piano to the fillies. Juniper has a big heart and is always kind. Juniper is clever and very good at solving riddles. She's timid most of the time, but she will stand tall if it means standing up for her friends. She's a perfectionist and hates to see things out of place. Juniper has a pet hedgehog named Martin. Noodle Wish - A cream-colored Pegasus pony with teal hair with fuschia highlights, freckles, and purple eyes. She's an ambitious pony who is adventurous and always wants to try something new. In her spare time, she takes care of her sheepdog, Nemo, and occasionally ventures into the EverFree Forest. She is an overly zealous pony who has the talent of knitting. Her cutie mark is a ball of pasta colored yarn with two knitting needles through it and a splatter of spaghetti sauce. She loves to knit for her friends and has a very warm and giving personality, sometimes to the point that she doesn't see that her gifts to her friends are unwanted, especially after the 15th sweater. She spins her own yarn from her flock of Electric Sheep, who are super fluffy from the static electricity they produce and come in a variety of colors. She has a precious stuffed moose named Sammie. However, her main passion in life is pasta! Noodle Wish LOVES puns and cheesy jokes. Sometimes, she'll snort when she laughs. Amaryllis Frost - A white unicorn pony with a red mane and green eyes. Her magic aura is white. She has an amaryllis flower in front of a snowflake as a cutie mark. She's a generous, kind, friendly unicorn with a love of winter and Hearth's Warming Eve. She has a knack for growing flowers, even in the dead of winter. She can sprout daisies even with snow on the ground. She's very graceful and feminine. However, she has magical powers she cannot control. She is often quite cool, but she can lose her temper in a heartbeat. When this happens, her eyes become white she can cause a room to become icy, going so far as to have icicles form on objects. Her exterior personality masks her fragile interior, where she has no real faith in or love for herself. Amaryllis has a pet cockatiel named Narcissus. She has a cousin named Starberry Blitz, nicknamed Blitzy. Other Friends Coral Rose - Coral Rose was Starberry's foalsitter when she was a filly. The two were very close and remained so throughout Starberry's time at the seaside village. Starberry often called her "Rosie" as a nickname. Rosie loved to swim at the beach. In her spare time, she grew a garden full of flowers, but especially roses. She taught Starberry how to garden, lessons that Starberry uses to this day to care for her own garden. Coral Rose is a white Earth pony with a salmon/coral colored mane and tail with raspberry highlights. She has raspberry colored eyes. Her cutie mark is a piece of coral with a rose (the same color as her mane) and vine beside it. Sea Salt - Sea Salt is a light purple mare Earth pony with a dark purple mane and tail and purple eyes. She has feathered fetlocks. Her cutie mark is of three white water-drops. She has an older twin brothers named High Tide and Anchors Away. High Tide has more of a laid-back surfer's personality while Anchors Away has more of a hard-working sailor personality. High Tide is a lifeguard while Anchors Away is a fisherpony. She also has a baby brother named Shark Bait. She's in charge of running the accounts on the family business. She's quite business-savvy and very frugal and conservative in her lifestyle. She'd rather rewear an outfit than get a new dress and hates to waste food, but she doesn't cut corners when it comes to the family business because it's run by her family, which she loves very much. She wears reading glasses. She's quite lively outside of the office and loves to have a great time. Poppy Puffs - Poppy Puffs is a tan pegasus pony with a puffy golden mane and tail. Her hair is very curly. She wears a red and white striped ribbon and has feathered fetlocks. Her cutie mark is a bucket of popcorn with a heart. She runs the movie theater with Flick, her special somepony. Flick is a sepia-toned (various shades of brown) pony with an old camera as a cutie mark. Poppy is often quite hyperactive. Minty Crunch - Minty Crunch is a minty seafoam colored unicorn with a chocolate colored mane. She has brown freckles and body speckles. She has bright pink eyes. Her cutie mark is an ice cream sundae. She wears her hair in braided pigtails. Minty is a more subdued personality, deep and rich like chocolate but also tomboyish and a little sarcastic. She helps her dad and sister run an ice cream parlor. Her sister's name is Cherry Swirl. Cherry Swirl is a yellow pony with dark red hair and a cherry with chocolate swirl for a cutie mark. Her father's name is Colonel Cookie Custard or Mr. Custard (SIR!) who operates the ice cream parlor as if he's still in the Royal Guard. Minty's mother, Vanilla Dream, is the real brains behind the operation. She's the only one who can call him Cookie. Minty has a grandmother, on her mother's side, called Nanna Split. Cranberry Buttons - Cranberry Buttons is a teal blue mare Earth pony with a raspberry colored mane and tail. She has feathered fetlocks. She wears a cream-colored bow in her tail. Her cutie mark is buttons, thread, surrounded by some glossy cranberries. Her special talent is sewing. Buttons loves to please others and is a little shy at times, often afraid to speak her mind. She's teamed up with Sugar Lace on several weddings to provide wedding gowns and other attire, whereas Sugar Lace would provide the cakes and desserts. Sunnyside Up - Sunnyside Up is a yellowish brown cream colored earth pony with golden hair and freckles. She wears her hair in pigtails. She wears a checkered hankerchief around her neck. Her cutie mark is a heart-shaped sun rising between two eggs. She helps her family run an egg farm in Horseshoe Bay. She has a southern belle accent. Sunnyside Up is often called "Sunny" by her friends. Sugar Lace - Sugar Lace loves confectionary treats and fine clothes. She runs a cake shop and specializes in wedding cakes. She's a white pony with silvery hair with seafoam streaks and blue eyes. She's a hopeless romantic at heart. Her cutie mark is two interlocked golden rings in front of a heart. Ivy Blossom and Beaker - Ivy and Beaker are sisters, but you wouldn't be able to tell from their personalities. Ivy is a creamy white pegasus with green eyes and wavy green hair. She wears a ribbon in her hair. Beaker is a white unicorn with straight pink and white hair. Ivy is a gentle nature pony while Beaker is a slightly eccentric scientist. Ivy's cutie mark is a ring of ivy with some yellow blossoms beside it. Beaker's cutie mark is a bubbling beaker filled with pink liquid. Beaker wears goggles a lot of the time and likes to work on her experiments. Earning her Cutie Mark Shortly after moving to Ponyville, Starberry began to yearn for her cutie mark. She knew she had a talent for baking and attempted to bake many pot pies and veggie and cheese pies. These were not popular at all and she was very disheartened. One night, she was looking out her window when she saw a shooting star. She wished with all her might that she would soon understand who she was and what her cutie mark would be. The star landed not far away and Starberry thought that, if she captured the star that she wished on, her wish would come true. Instead, she found the star in the middle of a meadow of wild starberries. The starberries were glowing ferociously on the vine, since the star was so close to them. Immediately, Starberry picked the berries and made several pies with them the next day. They were a hit! She was so happy that everyone was pleased with them that she didn't even notice that her cutie mark had appeared! From then on out, she planted her own private garden of starberries and made starberry desserts for her family's restaurant. Other Info Likes: Baking desserts, winter, gardening in her private garden, laughing, playing with her baby sister, swimming, Dislikes: Bats, bugs, people taking advantage of her gullibility Her favorite dessert is strawberry profiteroles. Her favorite snack is caramel corn. She loves food other than desserts, though, and loves fresh vegetables and fruits. Her favorite drink is orange juice or lemonade. Her favorite season is autumn and she loves to take place in the Running of the Leaves, but she never wins. She enjoys Nightmare Night a lot and often dresses up to take her little sister out around town to collect candy. She loves winter and hates to see it go. She really enjoys Hearth's Warming Eve. When Winter Wrap Up occurs, she's on the planting team. She's not a very good artist and her drawings are often very simplistic and done with crayon. Starberry was born on December 14th. See Also Ask Starberry Patch on tumblr StarshineBeast on deviantart Category:Earth Pony Category:Mare Category:Female